


A Kiss That Cannot Be Taught

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: There are all kinds of kisses that Charles can teach. There is one kiss that cannot be taught.





	A Kiss That Cannot Be Taught

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Kiss

Erik sat down on the carpet. It was evening, and he was looking for a paper that he put in one of the lower drawers of the dresser. In order to find it, he emptied the dresser and put the items on the floor: binders, documents, albums. He continued his search when his little son sat down as well, though occasionally he glanced at him. Just to make sure he rummages through the things without tearing or destroying them in one way or another.

"You're dressed nicely."

Erik looked. A large album lay on the boy's legs, and she looked at photographs inside. In that specific photo, Erik was dressed in a black suit, while Charles was dressed in a white one.

"It's my wedding album. Your dad's and mine's album."

"I love this one." He said, pointing. Erik thought to himself that he loves this one too. In that picture, seconds after the vow exchange and the proclamation of them as husbands, they were in the midst of a kiss. Not their first or last kiss, but a special one. That day he stood there, felt an immense urge to kiss Charles, who committed to stay with him for the rest of their lives. After they were officially married, He kissed him piously.

Unbeknownst to the smile on his face, Peter looked at his dad's happy face and was pleased with himself for making his dad feel that way.

"Can you teach me to kiss like that?"

Erik was so surprised that he laughed.

"Charles is more of a teacher."

Peter stood up almost immediately. Charles was probably asleep, but before Erik could keep up with what this kid had in his mind, or tell him he was joking anyway, the younger Lehnsherr-Xavier already started running and leaping toward Charles's room. Erik hurriedly stacked all the stuff and went after him. Luckily, Peter didn't use his speed mutation this time, making it possible for Erik to pick him up just as he pushed and opened the door. Erik looked inside to see if Charles had woken up.

Charles was not sleeping. He had an argument.

"You have to do it with lips! You can't kiss with your nose!" Wanda argued.

"Sure you can," Charles said. "That's how it is done in particularly cold places, where people have to cover their lips. I'll show you."

Charles lifted the little girl and put her on the bed, by his lap. He brought their heads closer and rubbed the tips of their noses against each other. "It's tickling. Kisses don't tickle!" She started to giggle.

"If you insist." He said, putting his lips on her little nose and leaving a soft kiss on it.

Erik pushed the door a little further and entered the room.

"I see you are also engaged in kissing matters." Erik grinned.

Each of the adults in the room had a child in his arms, but within a moment, Charles had two children in his arms. Both of the men had not yet grown accustomed to the speed with which Peter would have done things, but the silver-haired boy always encouraged their mood, which was good in the first place.

"Of course. I demonstrate to her. Kiss on the hand, on the forehead, on the cheek, all kinds." Charles answered with amusement.

"Then you can teach me too!" Peter burst.

"Of course. What kind of kiss do you want to learn?"

"The one you gave dad in the picture, and he was very happy about it! I want to be so happy too!"

Charles looked at Erik, who just looked back at him, signaling that he wasn't sure what their son wanted either. He had to read the boy's thoughts to understand what he was talking about. The telepath saw the good intentions, and he almost melted as he saw both the picture and his husband's face.

"I see. I'm afraid this one cannot be taught. You can make dad happy with a regular kiss."

"I'm tired and you're talking nonsense," Wanda yawned. "I'm going to bed."

Peter looked somewhat disappointed, but he wanted to join his sister. He was a little tired too. He decided to settle for kissing his redhead father on the cheek and walking away with his redhead sister to their room.

"Can't it be taught?" Erik smirked. "It wasn't even a French kiss."

"How to kiss you under your wedding arch is information I refuse to share with anyone." Charles smiled.

Charles came close and put his arms on his husband's shoulders. He seemed to be a little more serious, but his smile remained and even grew wider. "I love our children and they love us, but it's a different kind of love. I can't explain it for them, but I wish they'd find someone with the same love I have for you."

Erik felt the exact same intense desire he felt on that day. He held the back of Charles's head, looking into his eyes. Just like then, it was a long, slow, passionate kiss.


End file.
